The patent EP-B-129 484 describes a storage cabinet with multiple storage compartments which overcomes some of the drawbacks of the unit described in the U.S. Pat. No. 1 883 776 to the extent that it enables a set of pivoting troughs to be disposed inside a compact unit, said troughs defining a large storage volume in containers fully closed in the closed position and being more readily accessible in the open position. Such a storage cabinet, despite its convenience in use, does, however, present drawbacks to the extent that it remains difficult to produce, the various troughs having a shape which renders it difficult to embody by means of moulding, and the means to activate the opening and closing of the pivoting troughs comprising a stopping control mechanism constituted by a rod assembly and relatively complex stop means.
The French Pat. No. 674 936 describes a unit designed in particular to contain gramophone records. This unit comprises two superimposed pivotable drawers interlocked by means of rocker bars and able to be opened or closed simultaneously by means of a handle. These pivotable drawers fully delimit in the closed position closed spaces for the objects. However, in the open position, there is a large free space between the upper wall of the lower drawer and the lower wall of the upper drawer. This discontinuity has a number of drawbacks, as when objects are deposited or removed from the drawers, certain objects may fall into the free space between the two superimposed drawers. Moreover, in the open position, the drawers project backwards over a significant distance with respect to the rear vertical face of the storage unit, which increases the spatial requirement and in particular prevents such a unit being easily held up against a vertical wall.
Moreover, the French Pat. No. 1 117 77 describes a file cabinet for office items and which includes a set of superimposed compartments pivoting around horizontal axes and each having rear and front parallel faces. Apart from the fact that it was not designed to enable fully closed compartments to be defined in the closed position, such a type of storage unit comprises pivoting compartments where opening is individual and which cooperate with relatively complex stop means embodied on the frame at the level of each compartment. Accordingly, such a unit, which is not designed to either provide full closing of the storage compartments in the closed position or to allow for rapid and simultaneous opening of the set of compartments, involves a long, costly and complex production with a large number of parts to be assembled.
The Swiss Pat. No. 97236 similarly relates to a storage unit with pivoting compartments which, in their closing position, do not fully close themselves and which define in the unit only a small effective storage volume.